harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Poppy Pomfrey
Madame Poppy Pomfrey (ur. ok. 1950 r.) — czarownica nieznanego statusu krwi; pielęgniarka pracująca w skrzydle szpitalnym w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Była kobietą surową, ale zawsze pomagała chorym. Utrzymywała dobre kontakty z Minerwą McGonagall. Biografia 1991−1992 mały|Pani Pomfrey Pojawiła się już w pierwszej książce. W tej części skrzydło szpitalne odwiedził Ron Weasley. Ugryzł go wtedy smok Hagrida − Norbert. Skłamał on wtedy mówiąc, że ugryzł go pies, bo trzymanie smoka było nielegalne. Poppy nie od razu chciała mu uwierzyć ze względu na kolor rany, lecz po pewnym czasie porzuciła ten temat. Pod koniec tej części Harry spędził trzy dni nieprzytomny w skrzydle szpitalnym pod opieką pani Pomfrey. Nie pozwalała wtedy nikomu go odwiedzać, nawet Ronowi i Hermionie. Uważała wówczas, że jest mu potrzebny spokój, cisza i wypoczynek w łóżku. 1992−1993 mały|lewo|Poppy przerażona na widok spetryfikowanej Pani Norris W tej części Harry trafia do skrzydła szpitalnego po meczu quidditcha. Gonił go wtedy tłuczek zaczarowany przez Zgredka. Gilderoy Lockhart usunął mu wtedy wszystkie kości z ręki, gdy próbował uleczyć złamanie. Poppy była zirytowana tym, że Harry od razu do niej nie przyszedł, mówiła, że złamanie może wyleczyć w mgnieniu oka lecz odrastanie kości to bolesna i nieprzyjemna sprawa. Dała mu wtedy eliksir Szkiele – Wzro, by kości szybciej mu odrastały. mały|Poppy Pomfrey lecząca rękę Harry'ego W tym samym roku Harry, Ron i Hermiona uwarzyli eliksir wielosokowy. Niestety Hermiona zamiast wypić eliksir z włosem Millicenty Bulstrode spożyła napój z włosem jej kota. Eliksir ten nie działał na zwierzęta, więc trafiła ona do skrzydła szpitalnego. Na szczęście pani Pomfrey nie zadawała kłopotliwych pytań. Wyciągnęła ona swój parawan i rozłożyła wokół łóżka Hermiony, by zaoszczędzić jej wstydu. Hermiona mogła mieć gości, lecz pielęgniarka nie aprobowała tego. W tym roku dochodziło do przerażających wydarzeń. Poppy Pomfrey opiekowała się spetryfikowanymi ofiarami Bazyliszka. Otaczała ich najlepszą opieką, jaką tylko mogła zapewnić. Musiała pełnić swoje obowiązki do czasu, gdy Pomona Sprout przygotuje eliksir z Mandragor. Pod koniec roku Albus Dumbledore podziękował Poppy Pomfrey i Pomonie Sprout za ożywienie spetryfikowanych. 1993−1994 mały|lewo Na początku roku Harry spotkał się z panią Pomfrey, gdy został wezwany do gabinetu profesor McGonagall w związku z atakiem dementorów w pociągu. Poppy stwierdziła wtedy, że nareszcie w Hogwarcie jest nauczyciel, który zna się na rzeczy. Powiedziała to, gdy dowiedziała się, że Harry dostał już czekoladę od Lupina. W tej części także do skrzydła szpitalnego trafia Harry z Ronem i Hermioną, po wizycie we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Ron miał złamaną nogę, a Harry i Hermioną zemdleli po walce z dementorami. Pani Pomfrey nie była zdziwiona, że po raz kolejny są pod jej opieką. W skrzydle szpitalnym Dumbledore podpowiada Hermionie, że powinna użyć zmieniacza czasu, co też zrobiła razem z Harrym w chwili nieuwagi pani Pomfrey. Uratowali wtedy Hardodzioba i Syriusza Blacka. 1994−1995 W tej części został zorganizowany Turniej Trójmagiczny. Poppy Pomfrey pojawiła się już w czasie pierwszego zadania. Musiała leczyć rany zawodników po starciu ze smokiem. Obok miejsca, na którym odbywało się zadanie postawili jej namiot. Miał udać się tam każdy zawodnik po odebraniu jaja smokowi. Pod koniec trzeciego zadania była odpowiedzialna za zabranie ciała Cedrika do szpitala, ponieważ został on zamordowany na zlecenie Voldemorta przez Petera Pettigrew. Harry został odesłany do pani Pomfrey po przesłuchaniu przez Dumbledore'a o szczegółach wydarzeń na cmentarzu. Dostał on od niej eliksir, po którym od razu zasnął. 1995−1996 mały|252px W tej części po ucieczce Albusa Dumbledore'a i przejęciu władzy przez Dolores Umbridge, Minerwa McGonagall zostaje trafiona czterema zaklęciami oszałamiającymi prosto w klatkę piersiową. Została ona zaniesiona do skrzydła szpitalnego. Pani Pomfrey była zaskoczona tym wydarzeniem i niestety nie mogła jej pomóc, dlatego Minerwa została przeniesiona do Szpitala św. Munga. W tym samym roku do skrzydła szpitalnego trafiła Marietta Edgecombe. Miała ona na twarzy duże krosty układające się w słowo donosiciel. Był to skutek zaklęcia Hermiony, który miał być karą za ujawnienie sekretu o Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Poppy Pomfrey nie umiała tego w najmniejszym stopniu zlikwidować. 1996−1997 mały|lewo|Poopy Pomfrey W tej części do skrzydła szpitalnego trafia Katie Bell, ponieważ dotknęła naszyjnika, na którym ciążyła klątwa, a który to naszyjnik kupił Draco Malfoy u Borgina i Burkesa. Miała szczęście, ponieważ dotknęła naszyjnik tylko przez rękawiczkę. Poppy Pomfrey niestety nie była w stanie jej uleczyć dlatego została ona przeniesiona do Szpitala św. Munga, aby zajęli się nią tam specjaliści. W bitwie o Wieżę Astronomiczną zostało rannych wielu uczniów i członków Zakonu Feniksa. Wszyscy trafili do skrzydła szpitalnego gdzie znajdowali się pod opieka Poppy Pomfrey. Najbardziej poszkodowany był Bill Weasley, który został pogryziony przez wilkołaka – Fenrira Greybacka. Wilkołak nie podlegał wówczas przemianie, dlatego najstarszy z Weasleyów nie stał się wilkołakiem lecz po tym wydarzeniu zostały mu blizny na twarzy i wolał jeść krwiste steki. Poppy nie miała na tego typu urazy lekarstw, więc blizny zostały mu do końca życia, co nie zraziło do niego Fleur Delacour – jego narzeczonej. Poppy Pomfrey uczestniczyła także w pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledore'a, który mocno przeżywała. 1997−1998 mały|Poppy oraz Pomona Sprout, Horacy Slughorn i Argus Filch Po śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a nad Hogwartem przejął władzę Lord Voldemort. Dyrektorem był wtedy Severus Snape. Pozwalał on wtedy, by kary były dużo cięższe niż wcześniej. Były to tortury np. zaklęciem Cruciatus. Zadawali je Alecto i Amycus Carrow. Można domyślić się, że uczniowie często trafiali do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie, w miarę możliwości, opiekowała się nimi Poppy Pomfrey. Najczęściej przebywał tam Seamus Finnigan, który podobno był nie do poznania z wszystkimi siniakami i ranami na twarzy. Pod koniec tego roku Harry przybył do Hogwartu, by znaleźć tam horkruksa. Spowodował tym bitwę (pielęgniarka wzięła w niej udział), w której wiele osób zostało rannych, a także zabitych. Za te osoby po bitwie była odpowiedzialna pani Pomfrey. Osobowość i cechy mały|lewo Poppy była miłą, ale bardzo surową czarownicą. Traktowała swoją pracę bardzo poważnie i nie wypuszczała pacjentów ze skrzydła szpitalnego zanim odzyskali oni pełnię sił. Opiekowała się chorymi jak własnymi dziećmi. Bardzo dbała o porządek. Uczniowie Hogwartu cenili ją sobie bardzo, ponieważ nigdy nie wypytywała o przyczyny urazów czy dolegliwości; robiła tylko to, co do niej należało. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności Zaklęcia uzdrawiające − pani Pomfrey bardzo dobrze leczyła każdą ranę. Poppy umiała wyleczyć złamanie ręki w kilka sekund, co kiedyś przyznał Remus Lupin mówiąc, że nikt nie uleczy złamania tak dobrze jak pani Pomfrey. Pielęgniarka prawdopodobnie przeszła szkolenie, lecz i tak nie potrafiła poradzić sobie z trudniejszymi przypadkami jak np. Katie Bell czy prof. McGonagall. Mogło to być spowodowane tym, że kobieta specjalizowała się i była przeszkolona w leczeniu drobnych urazów, których mogli doznać uczniowie Hogwartu. Mówiono, że może wyleczyć każdą ranę. Etymologia mały|180px|Różdżka Poppy Pomfrey Po angielsku Poppy to po prostu mak. W wiktoriańskim języku kwiatów mak ma wiele różnych znaczeń, co jest uzależnione od jego gatunku, jednak najbardziej adekwatnym, symbolicznym znaczeniem w stosunku do pani Pomfrey byłoby pokrzepienie, jako że kobieta zajmowała się leczeniem i uśmierzaniem bólu. Dodatkowo tak zwany poppy juice, był stosowany przez wiele lat jako środek przeciwbólowy. Dziś jest znany jako narkotyk i pochodne opium. Za kulisami * Jej uniform, który widzimy w drugim filmie jest bardzo podobny do strojów pielęgniarek w czasach wiktoriańskich. * W niemieckich audiobookach jej postać ma francuski akcent. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) '' * ''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) '' * ''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Pottermore Kategoria:Pielęgniarki Hogwartu Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi ca:Poppy Pomfrey de:Poppy Pomfrey en:Poppy Pomfrey es:Poppy Pomfrey fi:Poppy Pomfrey fr:Pompom Pomfresh it:Poppy Pomfrey ja:マダム・ポンフリー nl:Poppy Plijster no:Pussi Pomfrit ru:Поппи Помфри sv:Poppy Pomfrey tr:Poppy Pomfrey uk:Мадам Помфрі